Could It Be?
by Ms.HellFire-ffacnt
Summary: A story about a certain blonde that finds help, comfort, and love in the most unexpected place.


I wrote this story on a whim. I was very bored during Englishclass so I started typing. Lucky me I get acomputer to play with during school hours. Even though we're supposed to used it for notes and the online textbooks (which are nonexistant) because in addition to carrying a ten pound laptop I also carrythirty pounds worth of books. And some of them are bigger than War and Peace. They tell us not to go on the internet or play games during class, but do you honestly thik anybody listens? No,wWell I do, but I will admit thatsometimes I will be as they say "off task". But I can honestly say it's not more than once maybe twice a week every few weeks. But I've never been caught ; ).

Disclaimer: I don't not own Zoey 101, like I said I wrote this on a whim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, my name is Zoey Matthews. Some may know me as Zoey Cambridge, but the most common name for people to know me by would have had to have been my maiden name, Zoey Brooks. It's actually a very long story, so it probably be best of I started at the beginning. It was a quiet a few years ago, so let's go back to the year 2008, my 17th birthday to be exact. I was very excited I was a nearing the end of my junior year, eager to being senior, graduate and go to college. In addition to my excitement it was also nearing the first anniversary of my boyfriend and I. Jace Reede, ok he was older than I, 23 to be exact, but hey what my parents didn't know couldn't hurt them right? They never asked his age so I never told, they just assumed he was 18 and they felt that it was alright. I was happy why bother to offer up anymore information. Well you can guess that didn't work out to well, since he was older he wanted to do "older" things. Things I obviously wasn't ready to do and I told him just that. He seemed rather annoyed with me, but I figured it would blow over in a day or two. Damn was I ever wrong, we were having a pool party in my back yard, being May everything was perfect. I found it odd that I hadn't seen Jace in over two hours now, so I decided to go look for him. Inside my house I heard some very interesting noises coming from upstairs and my curiosity bite at me since everyone was either out on the patio or in the pool. Ok I figure maybe the dog got trapped inside one of the bedrooms, well as I went upstairs the noises grew louder and they were just noises they were more like moans and panting and they were coming from my room? Yes, I open the door to find my 25 year old sister and my boyfriend having sex in _my_ bed. My entire world was shattered, I know men cheat, and I knew love could hurt but this, this was unbelievable. Of course they both stopped when they saw me, but I really didn't want to see them. My sister and my boyfriend entangled together in masses of sweaty sheets and bodily fluids. I thought I was going to be sick I raced out my room so fast that I didn't see I ran into Chase. My face must have been giving off some sort of signal because he immediately asked me what was wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Zoey what the matter, what are you crying?" He questioned obviously very concerned form my current state.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I couldn't say anything all I could do was turn my head around to face my bedroom door. Chase looked up and could see my sister and my boyfriend as they came out of my room wrapped in towels. In that instant he had realized what had happened his face was in pure shock towards them and when he returned his gaze to me it was sympathetic.

"Come on sweetie, come" he told me as he pulled me away from this horrific scene that was unfolding before my eyes. He pulled me out of the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen where I remember falling into his arms in body jerking sobs. He didn't say anything, what was there to say? He just held me protectively and just let me cry, every once in a while he would whisper soothing words in my ear but they did little to grant me solace. I kept my head buried into his chest crying fervently for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a matter of seconds. It was then I heard my sister's and Jace's footsteps falling heavy on the steps. Chase again pulled me out of harms way as he took me into the living room. But of course by now everyone had heard the sounds of my crying and my mother came into the kitchen. My mother followed and asked what was the matter, Chase filled her in as I was in no condition to talk, Jace and my sister, sweaty and out of breath stood there. My mother stared at my sister in horror, my sister stood there looking ashamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My mother began to scream at her "Natalie how on earth could you do such a thing? What you can't find any men your own age that you need sleep with teenagers?"

"Mom he's 23" Natalie informed my mother.

"Twenty three? You're twenty three?" my mother was glaring, every muscle in her body tense and just nearly preventing her from attacking him on the spot.

"Yes, Zoey never mentioned that?" was all I could really remember hearing from the kitchen; I had ran down to my comfort zone, the basement. For some odd reason it always gave me comfort to sit behind the closed door in the damp coolness.

"Get the hell out of my house, and if you ever come near any of my daughter's again I will have your ass thrown in jail and don't think I won't find a way to make it stick!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well from what Chase had told me, Jace ran out of the house so fast, trust me my mother can be a very scary person. To this day I still remember the disappointment in my mother's eyes when she found out that I didn't tell her the whole truth.

I pretty much kept single for a while, that was until the summer I turned 18. I was going to go to college and since Jace I never had another boyfriend and I really didn't feel like going to college a virgin. So I turned to the only option I had, my best friend, Chase. I asked him to have sex with me. It only had to be once, and I know now that it seems kind of dumb, but it really meant a lot to me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Chase we're friends right? And friends can ask for favors? Well I need a favor."

"Sure anything Zoey"

"Well you know we're starting college in the fall, and I really don't feel like going to college a virgin."

God I remember when I said that his face went into pure shock. "And you want me to do what about it?"

"I was thinking we could, you know… have sex" I gave him my best cute girl look, "I mean it would only be one night, and we never have to talk about it again. Really good friends can just have casual sex right?"

"Why me?"

"Cause you've done this before, and you know what you're doing and I don't, and I know I can trust you, you won't judge me and you'll be gentle."

"Zoey are you sure? I need you to be really, really sure because once we start I'm not going to stop."

"I'm sure, Chase please"

"Ok, one night"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a beautiful night, too. It was I can positively say even to this day that it was the best sex I ever had. I still remember after we made love, I rolled over, it was about 4:00 in the morning and he was still there. He was still kind of awake and I asked him what he was still doing here, our deal was only one night. He told me it was still night, and then he pulled me close to him and that's how I remember falling asleep the second time. Of course when I woke up in the morning he was gone, much as I expected him to be. When I saw him later it was like nothing had ever happened. And it was like that the whole summer.

September came and college started and it was great I was studying to be an architect. And that's when I met him, my soon to be husband right after I graduated, Ryan Cambridge.

He was older then I was he was 28; He was just finishing his Bio-engineering course and was graduating that year. I was in love, he started his career and I finished school. We had been dating the whole time, and he was so sweet and so gentle, I graduated at 21. He proposed, I accepted we were due to marry in the spring of the following year. It was then disaster struck, Chase came back and to make a very long story short he tried to talk me out of marrying Ryan on our wedding day. Sadly for me he was right to try and do so. But you see when he was doing so, he had also told me that he loved me. So naturally I had just assumed that he wanted me in love with him. Never did I dream that all the bad things he was telling me about Ryan were true. Chase was a lawyer and I accused him of creating false documents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Zoey he's not who you think he is. He's a bad guy"

"Chase how dare you come in here after all this time, tell me you love me and then start telling lies about the man I'm about to marry!"

"Zoey"

"NO! You're supposed to be my best friend Chase. You should be happy for me, if you really love me, then let me be happy."

"You're right, I should be and I am"

"You're just saying that"

"No I really want you to be happy and if marrying this guy is what's going to make you happy, then who am I to stand in your way?"

"Thank you"

(Music)

"Well that's your cue, better get moving. Good Luck"

"Thanks Chase"

"Just remember one thing, I will always love you, and if you ever need anything you know how to find me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We got married and for the few months everything was great, until I got pregnant. I was so happy when I found out and I couldn't wait to tell Ryan. But it was when I told him that the problems began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ryan I have wonderful news"

"Really what?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?"

I thought he was going to be as happy as I was, but he instead looked angry

"And who may I ask is the father?" He screamed. And I was astonished at the fact he was asking me such a question.

"You"

"No, no, no I can't have kids. I had a vasectomy when I was 24 because I never wanted kids."

"Well it is"

"So that's how it going to be? Who's is it Zoey? It's that son of a bitch that your friends with isn't it? What his name Chance."

"It's Chase and just what are you implying? Are you suggesting that I'm unfaithful to you?"

"Must have been. Get rid of it!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Get rid it; he wanted me to kill my baby. I told him no and a few days later he began beating me, trying to get me to miscarry. He even pushed me down that stairs. The first time I was ok, just a bruise on my knee, the second time I ended up in the hospital, because I started hemorrhaging. I was scared I thought was going to lose the baby. I remember doctor he was very nice, and very suspicious of my story that I had tripped and fell. Which of course did sound kind of far fetched, but I still loved Ryan and didn't want him in trouble. I really did believe that he would change his mind about the baby once he, yes he I have a little boy, was born.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is there anyone I can call?", Dr. Byson asked, "You're husband?" My best guess is he saw my uncomfortable shift, "A friend maybe?"

"No, no I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Actually there is someone you can call."

"My name is Chase Matthews I got a call that my friend Zoey Cambridge is here?"

"Mr. Matthews, I'm Dr. Byson. Your friend was brought in after taking a nasty fall down the stairs. Now she also has other bruises which are not consistent with falling down the stairs."

"That son of a bitch is beating her"

"Her husband?"

"Yes he's got a 12 page long rap sheet filled with assault and battery charges"

"Well she must be very afraid of him because she's not talking. Maybe you can get her to say something, I ma very worried about the baby, I mean if he's as bad as you say he can easily cause her to miscarry. In fact I'm surprised she hasn't. I have two officers waiting if she decides to press charges"

"So they baby's ok?"

"The baby's fine"

"Thank you… Zoey?"

"Hey Chase"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing just tripped and fell down"

"Cut the bull shit Zoey, he's hitting you isn't he?"

"No, Chase don't be ridiculous"

"Zoey, I was right about him wasn't I? Zoey if not for yourself, what about your baby?"

"My baby?"

"You want to be a good mother, protect your child, is he beating you?"

"No….yes"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I remember just breaking down in sobs that day, Chase just held me, much like he did on the day I found my sister and my ex-boyfriend. When it was time for me to go home I didn't want to, Chase invited me to move in with him, and I accepted. I filed an annulment on my marriage, since it had been less than a year. Chase has such a cute house, it looks like a little cottage and with three bedrooms it was perfect. By the time I was settled in and we, Chase and I, were setting up the baby's room I was already five and a half months pregnant. It was then our intimate affair started. We began kissing one night on the couch and I remember asking him if he had a thing for pregnant women. He told me pregnant women were the most beautiful things to walk the face of the earth. He asked me if he could be legally named the baby's father and that he had no problem of taking care of both of us. So when Aaron was born, Chase signed as the father. When Ryan suddenly wanted custody Chase asked if he really wanted the baby or ih was doing this for the child support. Ryan admitted to wanting the money so Chase paid him off. Even though he doesn't want me to know, I found out from his secretary that he gave him five million dollars. I trualy am thankful for Chase, the ha loves, he loves my…our baby, and that he is the most wonderful man that walked the face of this earth. I really am sorry that I never believed him in the first place. I do love him don't get me wrong I mean how can I not, he's the man I've been looking for, he's everything I was ever looking for. And I still feel so stupid that he was right there beside me and I never even know. So my baby's name is Aaron Matthews, and we married the May after Aaron turned one. We've been happily married for the last 12 years and in addition we had another son, Tyler he's 12, a daughter Elizah she's 9, and a set of twin daughter's Jorjah and Carolinah, they just turned 5 and I just found out today that we only have 7 ½ months to find a bigger house. Chase is absolutely thrilled, he loves the kids, and he told me he doesn't want to sound old fashion or sexist, but for as long as we can he is going to try and keep me pregnant. I told him I didn't have a problem with it; just get me a bigger house and maybe a puppy. He told me he's working on it, he's going to give me whatever I want just as long as I'm happy. That he enjoys taking care of me, of us.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ABOUT THE AUTHOR:

Zoey Brooks Matthews lives in Leland Ville, Montana with her husband Chase, and their seven children, Aaron, Tyler, Elizah, Jorjah, Carolinah, Noah and Brooke on their farm. She and her husband just recently adopted an entire canine shelter, where the 118 dogs now run all day on their 220 acres. This is the first novel written by Zoey along with her thirty other children's books, inspired by her own children. Though Zoey does promise this will not be her last, she just isn't sure if the next one will be fact of fiction.

Well I hope you liked this, maybe I'll even write a sequal. But only if I get enough reviews, so R&R.

Enjoy,

Ms. HellFire 4590

Kisses


End file.
